


[Cover Art] In the Flesh

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: podficbigbang, Cover Art, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: Cover art created for Podfic Big Bang 2012.





	[Cover Art] In the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215721) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



>   * Fonts are [route 3](http://www.dafont.com/route-3.font) and [DaunPenh](http://fontpark.net/en/font/daunpenh/).
>   * All base graphics found through Google Images.
> 


[ ](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eosrose-in-the-flesh-banner.png)

[ ](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eosrose-In-the-Flesh-300x300.png)

[ ](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/eosrose-in-the-flesh-poster.png)


End file.
